Viudos
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Relatado por sus propios protagonistas. Dramione. Una historia que comienza cuando se empieza a transitar el tramo final.


**Viudos**

¿Cómo llegue aquí?. Miro a traves de los cristales frios la ciudad muggle. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Era esto acaso una broma del destino? Recuerdo, hace ya mucho tiempo de nuestro primer beso. De mi primer beso. ¿Cómo es posible que pase asi el tiempo? O¿ quién hubiera imaginado que dos enemigo acerrimos compartiriamos la cama? Seguramente nadie. Tal vez si saliera corriendo de esta habitación gritan sobre nuestra relación a .. como se dice... los cuatro vientos nadie absolutamente nadie lo creería. Sin embargo a veces la vida es una completa ironía . Solo somos marionetas de un destino que se burla de nosotros mismos. De mi mismo.

Hace solo unos seis, siete quizas ocho o diez años que nos hemos vuelto a ver con frecuencia. Debido a los inportunos de nuestros retoños . Si claro su brillante idea de hacer esa excursión y luego amarse. Y luego.. mis adorados nietos. Antes nos veíamos en el esa forma pase a verla a ella y la ponsoña que la acompañaba. Ahora soporto con estoicismo a todos y cada uno de los Weasley e incluido la facción heroes Potter. Pero vale la pena por los niños, por él, por ella. Si porque ella esta ahi cuidando a los pequeñines.

Todo empezó en aquella reunión del ministerio de magia o algo asi. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien a que se debía la reunión o porque estaba alli. Solo sé que fue hace más o menos dos o tres años atras. En ese momento mi ser se libero y clamo con fuerza lo que le debió al final del evento cuando con el alcohol se diluyeron las iniviciones, la nueva Rita Sketer aprovecho la ocación. Alli estaba esa morocha recien graduada del colegio haciendo preguntas y observaciones ía un mosco zumbando alrrededor. Ella hizo un sin fin de preguntas de indole personal. Corrijo les hizo preguntas del tipo personal al trio dorado . Aun siento asco de solo recordarlo. Revoloteando sus extendidas pestañas pregunto con inocencia fingida: ¿Cómo y con quién fue tu primer beso? Aun recuerdo la cara de la comdreja cuando Hermione le contestó que no fue Krum. Fue antes de ingresar a Hogwarts fue su primer beso de amor. Claro todos pensaronq ue fue un simple y afortunado muggle. Pero yo; yo fui quien se lo le dio su primer beso. ¿De amor? Tal vez. Es dificil decirlo. Quise gritarlo, sin embargo ella me dejo en el anonimato dejando boquiabiertos a los otros dos pugnandome a desafiarla. Mirandome a traves del cristal de la copa alzada. Fingio brindar por esa persona pero ella me estaba ó por mi, por ella. Si me desafio a decir la verdad frente a todos. Pero soy un slitherin y mi valor no es la valentia, sino la astucia. Esa astucia que me ayudo a tenerla en mi cama gimiendo por mi.

El escozor que sube por mi piel al saber que él la tocó, que él la poseyo antes me quema. Mi razón se pierde en un mar de ira.Sé que yo siempre fui un perfecto imbecil. Pero si Weasley estuviera vivo mataria a ese perfecto idiota. Y me pregunto como es posible que yo Draco Lucius Malfoy tenga miedo de un tenga celos de una sucia cucaracha anaranjada. Bufo para liberar la tensión y el cristal frente a mi se empaña con el aire expulsado de mi boca. Lo más comico de esto es que me enamore de ella. La sangre sucia . ¿Será verdad que del odio al amor hay un abismo de un solo paso?

Que ironia nos depone la vida probablemente nuestros hijos hayan hecho lo mismo que nosostros añoche. Sonrio. Me siento feliz. Pero un pensamiento funesto cruza mi mente. Si las cosas no hubiesen salido tan mal ellos tal vez serían hermanos. Como sea la fucking vida me puso otra vez al lado de los traidores de la sangre, comadrejas, pobretonas Weasley. Oigo un quejido, es ella voteo a verla. Un rayo de sol le dio directamente en la cara. Corro de vuelta la cortina y me aparto de la ventana . A medida que camino de vuelta a su lado la observo es un hermoso ángel desnudo sobre la cama. Aunque los años han pasado estos no han deteriorado su belleza para nada. Solo unos molestos surcos que la hacen ver aun más hermosa que cuando era solo una chiquilla dientona o una adolecente ratona de biblioteca con la melena enmarañada. Me deslizo con suavidad entre las mantas. Hace frio y son los primeros días del otoño. Ella da la espalda al ventanal, tambien a mi. Pero no me importa es una posición más comoda abrazarla por la espada y dormir un rato más pegado a la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo. Paso mi brazo por su cintura y cierro los ojos un momento. No puedo conciliar el sueño. Hace ya mucho años que no lo hago y se me antoja un mañ quiero empezar el día asi feliz después de una noche perfecta. Volverme a sentir joven y que todavia puedo. Claro que puedo me digo a mi mismo . Levanto mi cabeza para poder besarla en su oido, en su cuello... Entonces veo la chalina negra con rosas bordadas en rojo escarlata y dorado que mi hijo tuvo la brillante idea de regalarle la navidad pasada. Es una chalina identica a la de Astoria. Salvo que la de Astoria el bordado era en verde y plata. Un dolor agudo se extiende en mi pecho al recordar a la madre de mis hijos. Ella era una Greengrass de sangre pura. Una mujer que logro conquistarme desde que eramos unos niños. Nunca pero nunca podría decir que me arrepiendo de haberme casado con ella. Astoria mi otro gran amor. Tal vez el amor de mi vida. ¿Cómo puede un hombre amar a dos mujeres con la misma intensidad?Me lo pregunto a mi mismo como si esto le sucediera a otro o fuera parte de una ficción. ¿Cómo pueden existir dos pasiones diferentes que te lleven a hacer el amor? Dos pasiones. Los recuerdos llegan. Mi mano se suelta del cuerpo de Hermione. Me tumbo de espaldas en la cama. Trato de no llorar. No debo llorar. Esto es un momento feliz para que lo empañe un recuerdo. Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se vuelven acuosos y derraman un par de lagrimas. Mi esposa murio cuando intento dar a luz a los gemelos. Un bogart entro en la casa y la asustó. No pudo siquiera pronunciar el hechizo . Sino hubiese sido por Pansy... Mejor no pensar en ello. Aunque aun recuerdo toda aquella sangre. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y mi corazón se detiene al recordar el sufrimiento de mi hijo. Gracias al cielo su ahora suegra es una gran madre para él. Scorpius confia en ella con su vida y eso me da tranquilidad, me da seguridad y por sobre todo me hace feliz. Sé que ella es buena y Rosie mi hija en ley tambien. Suspiro me vuelvo a girar de lado esta vez al contrario. Veo en mi mesa de noche la foto de ellos Scorpius, Rosie y los niños sonriendo y no puedo evitar hacer algo más que sonreir. Parece que ella ya notó que estoy despierto. Se voltea para abrazarme. Mientras que por encima de mi hombro contempla tambien la foto.

Qué demoni.. Arg. Luz del sol. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me toma dos segundos darme cuenta de que estoy en la cama de un lujoso hotel muggle con Draco. Mmm... fue una noche deliciosa. Me siento tan bien. Pero la luz me esta matando. Suelto un suave gruñido. Me parece increíble que después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a hacerlo.

Siento que él es todo un caballero y corre la cortina para evitar la entrada de luz. Supongo que es aun temprano. Bah en realidad no me importa la hora solo quiero dormir un poco más y si es con su calor un tanto mejor. Como si adivinara mis pensamientos se acerca. Noto el movimiento en la cama. Su brazo esta apenas tibio, sus dedos frios. ¿Debo dejarle saber que estoy casi despierta? No prefiero que lo haga como en los cuentos de hadas. Puedo sentir su aliento golpear mi espalda. Viene a por de auto controlarme y dejar que sus besos me despierten. La humedad de su boca esta cerca de mi oido ... Y ¿por qué se detiene? Quizas se dio cuenta. Pretende jugar conmigo pues bien este juego lo pueden jugar dos. Sigo fingiendo estar dormida. Su brazo afloja su agarre. Lo siento temblar ligeramente. Se aparta de mi. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Con lo que me gusta el sexo por las mañanas.

Seguro esta llorando. Pero por qué Ah...Por ese dicho chal. Ahg ¿ Por qué tiene que pensar en ella? Si esta muerta... al igual que mi Ron. Que cruel soy como no se va a desanimar. Tambien mi animo se va al traste cada vez que pienso en mi Ron.

Una vieja empleada de Malfoy me contó como sucedió todo. ¡Que forma más espantosa de morir! Podre Draco seguro recordo eso. Ahora soy yo la que no puede evitar acordarse de Ron. Me siento infiel con él. ¿Será tantos años juntos? Aun me parece anda por la casa. Pero nuestra cama se volvía amplia y fría... Y la reemplacé. Me cambie de habitación. Sin embargo esto no tiene ningun sentido el murio hace cuatro años. Lo que más me duele es que la última vez que hablamos discutimos.Él y su estupida paranoida de sentirse inferior a Harry. Son los dos un par de magos idiotas. Mejor dicho pensndo en nosotros tres como siempre; como nunca. Ahora Harry esta solo. Cuando comience el mes de septiembre seguro renunciara al cargo de auror. Creo que será lo mejor para él. Tantos años de enfrentarse a fuerzas oscuras ya lo deben tener algo más que cansado. Pero el mundo magico no se lo pondra fácil en especial el ministro.

Draco vuelve de espaldas. Algo le molesta puedo sentir la energía en el ambiente. Dejo de fingir estar dormida y volteo. Me pego a su espalda trando de espantar sus "fantasmas y los mios" Me asomo y lo que veo me llena de ternura. Lo abrazo con más impetu y junto nuestras cabezas. Al ponerme en contacto con la piel de su rostro puedo sentir el humedo recorrido hecho por una lagrima. Estamos viendo la foto de nuestros pequeños. Esa que tomaron dos noches atrás. Se ven tan lindos. Nymphadora es igual a su madre salvo por los ojos y el cabello.

—Son muy bellos. Lamento que en unas horas se van de viaje. Los extrañaré—Digo de pronto en voz alta con un deje de tristeza. Él parece sonreir

Mientras contemplo la foto ella se despierta por completo. Voltea, me abraza, se que me descubrió viendo la familia. Su rostro se junta con el mio . Me siento pesimo pues se que ella puede notar que tuve un momento de debilidad. Estoy por pensar una magnifica excusa cuando me interrumpe comentando en voz alta :" Son muy bellos. Lamento que en unas horas se van de viaje. Los extrañaré" No puedo evitar sonreir.

—Es algo muy obvio yo tambien los extrañare. Se iran por una semana. —Le respondo. Ella lanza un suspiro y luego se rie

Una idea picara cruza por mi mente. Si, antes de ver la foto estaba en una misión risa me despierta del triste letargo en el que cai hace un momento. Astoria y lo demas es olvidado, cuando me volteo con la agilidad de un felino tumbandola de espaldas sobre el colchon. Le ofrezco los primeros besos que la dejan muda y sorprendida. Mis manos vagan por sus costados buscando su cintura, su cadera, sus muslos y por fin el interior de ellos. Mi mano izquierda sube hasta su pecho mientras que la derecha se aventura entre sus pliegues. Hermione suelta un gemido de placer en mi boca y arquea su pide más y como soy muy generoso yo atiendo su pedido. Aunque aun esta húmeda y sera más facil por la actividad de la noche pasada quiero tomarme otra vez mi tiempo, su tiempo, nuestro tiempo para amarnos. Su flor estaba seca y ha revivido. Mi corazón ya casi marchito ha florecido.

—Es algo muy obvio yo tambien los extrañare. Se iran por una semana. —Me responde. A veces es un idiota pienso. Luego me rio por la situación.Él siempre tiene que comportarse asi como un perfecto ganador superado en es él ahora, Draco Malfoy quien me hace sentir como una adolecente de colegio. No sé en que momento sucedió pero ahora estoy degustando su boca y él la mia. Estan sobre mi sus manos expertas. Revolotean, exploran, me acarician. Es un gran alumno ya ha aprendido en una noche lo que me gusta. No puedo aguantar y lanzó el primer gemido dentro de su boca. Sus labios abandonam mi boca para darle atención a mi otro seno. Su mano izquierda acaricia mi seno derecho poniendo su pezón erecto. Mientras su boca hace lo suyo con el izquierdo. Su otra mano explora mi flor y su dedo juega suave y despacio con mi clitoris.

Maldito sabe como hacer morir de placer a una mujer. No me quedo atrás no soy una inexperta virgen. Busco atienas con mi mano sus testiculos. Cuando los encuentro empiezo a masajearlos. Mientras acaricio con suavidad su trasero. Lo oigo gruñir y la imagen vivida de su gesto se forma en mi mente como si lo estuviera mirando con los ojos abiertos. Por si fuera poco el sentirlo gruñir y el movimiento de sus caderas me excita más. La urgencia no esta no puedo pensar más solo actuar por instinto. Y sentir, sentir tanto placer

Por que diablos tiene que acariciarme así. Me gusta cuando ponen mucho cariño en mis huevos. ¡Oh dios.! Hermione eres mala me lo pones dificil. Muerdo su pecho para que sepa que lo hace condenadamente mal. Ella logra que gruña y que no pueda aguantar mucho más. Conozco lo que le gusta y me lanzo por instinto hacia su cuerpo. Deseo penetrarla con fuerza y dulzura. Y cuando muerde con sus besos mi cuello se que es una suplica para que esto ¿termine o comience?

No sé cuantas o con cuanta intensidad le hice el amor esta mañana. Solo se que estamos cansados, hambrientos y necesitados de un buen baño. Hermione se levanta. Mueve con coqueteria su cuerpo entero. Recoge su ropa y se mete al sanitario. Voy tras de esa mujer que me vuelve loco pero ha sellado la puerta. No tengo más opción a esperar que salga. Bueno al fin y al cabo tiene un punto. Ya casi son las doce del medio día y tenemos que volver a la realidad antes de que manden a buscarnos.

Suspiro cansado. No logro recordar la última vez que tuve una maraton sexual. Mi sonrisa es plena y satisfecha. Con un movimiento de la varita recojo mi ropa , luego la limpio y trato de ponerla lo más presentable posible. Acto seguido vuelvo la habitación a su estado original. Puedo oirla bufar tras la puerta. Se me olvido que no debíamos usar magia. Bueno soy mago que se le puede hacer.

Sale del baño y con solo mirarla ya sé lo que le sucede. Me baño deprisa y descubro las marcas de ella en mi. Me encanta haberla hecho gozar tanto. No puedo distraerme ya en casa me deitare en mi tina. Estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera pienso en la contaminación de un hotel muggle. En diez minutos estoy listo y dejamos la habitación , el hotel.

Bien aquí estoy empapada como nunca. Como si hubiera salido a correr bajo la torrencial lluvía. Crei que a mi edad esto no se podía hacer. Se que lo lamentaré después cuando mi cuerpo se queje. Tengo algunas partes entumidas y ya no siento mi cadera. No puedo decir que no siento su relleno. Estoy pegajosa y miro la hora faltan diez minutos para el medio día. ¡Oh dios! Llegaremos tarde a almorzar con los chicos. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo recojo mis cosas desperdigadas por toda la habitación. No puedo creer que él este asi tan tranquilo. Que no se dio cuenta de la hora..

Me meto en el baño y cierro la puerta. Abro el grifo de la ducha y lo oigo venir. Sé que si entra al baño no saldremos más de este hotel. Mi estomago gruñe y en un intento desesperado lanzo un hechizo sellador a la puerta. ¡Mierda! Usé magia estando en un territorio muggle. Esto es malo para mis planes ya no podre volver con Draco aquí. ¿Qué tal si nos descubren? No es que no podamos salir y ser pareja. Me importa muy poco lo que la gente pueda pensar . Pero bajo ningun concepto quisiera lastimar a mi familia. Hugo no me perdonaría que tuviera un romance con el enemigo natural de su padre.

Lavo mi cuerpo y descubro sus marcas. Es un idiota se supone que sería delicado. Me enojo pero no hay tiempo quiero que mi puntulidad no sufra ninguna macha o jamas podre hacer callar a Harry.

Salgo del baño ya lista. Lo miro con dureza. Le hago saber que es su turno que más vale que se apure o sera hombre muerto. Draco asiente y en menos de treinta minutos nos perdemos por las calles de Londres.

**Epilogo**

Hace cuatro años que se estan juntos. Hoy después de leer "Historia de Hogwarts"entiendo por que andan a escondidas. Mis abuelos estan solos. No es que se amen mucho, pero se acompañan. La gente ve raro esto porque esta llena de prejuicios. Me duele que tengan que estar a escondidas. La abu Molly jamas se lo perdonaría. Mi abuelito Granger lo sabe. Lo sé por como los mira pero el ya no puede hablar. Creo que esta algo perdido por una enfermedad muggle.

Abuelita Hermione, abuelito Draco sé que el mes que viene se iran de viaje. Se me oprime el corazón de pensar que quizas no vuelvan. Aunque entiendo que no quierne que los descubran por favor envienme una carta.

—Señorita Malfoy ¿Por qué esta usted llorando de esa manera ? ¿Le sucede algo? ¿Se siente mal?—pregunta el profesor Longbotom. Np me había dado cuenta de que estoy llorando. Secó mis lagrimas con la manga del uniforme.

—No profesor —Contesto en un hilo de voz

—Sabe que lo que me diga quedara entre usted y yo. Nadie más lo sabra.

—Mis abuelitos se iran y temo que ya no volveran—El profesor me mira con algo de extrañeza. Mueve sus labios para preguntarme si tengo un presentimiento de muerte— No es solo que ellos se quieren y aquí no pueden—Escapa de mis labios esa oración. Longbotom me mira y sonrie.

—Si volveran.—Su tono de voz es suave y comprensivo— Por mucho que ellos puedan quererse Nymphadora. Ellos te quieren más a ti. Ademas con el carácter que tienen tus abuelos dudo mucho que puedan estar los dos solos durante varios dias. Ahora ve a estudiar ¿si?

¿Cómo pudo decirme eso con tanta seguridad? Pero al decir verdad sus palabras me tranquilizan. Solo asiento y me pierdo por los pasillos del castillo. Momento ¿el profesor sabia que mis abuelos estan saliendo?


End file.
